


【卡樱】清醒梦 18

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Summary: 原文的17过长，所以拆成两章了。
Kudos: 4





	【卡樱】清醒梦 18

**Author's Note:**

> 原文的17过长，所以拆成两章了。

18  
即使是贯彻了默认允许大蛇丸替换身体策略的鸣人也忍不住生气了：“我记得我们达成协议的条件是你绝对不会伤害普通人、利用普通人的细胞，并且不会让你那屋子实验品跑出去干扰民众生活。佐助的细胞先不说，莎拉娜的脐带血是怎么回事，信都跑出去这么久了！”  
鸣人又想起了卡卡西在就任仪式前一天对他郑重说出的期许。  
卡卡西双手拍着学生的肩膀，向继任者交代着他本人在位期间并不能动手去做的事：“鸣人，祝贺你正式就任。我的任务是战后的重建、创造平稳局面。大蛇丸这样的人，在我的任期里，我是动不了的。就算五代目和我谨慎地对他设下了诸多限制，鸣人，你也要记得，等有一天时机来临你一定要雪藏他。大蛇丸的私人生物实验对人类基因池的影响不可估量，这一点我相信樱的判断，樱坚定地反对大蛇丸。”  
大蛇丸双手举起做投降状：“七代目大人，我可是遵纪守法的木叶人。我好好地待在基地里，每天和鹰小队、大和队长、实验品大眼瞪小眼，三个月才能换到下一个基地。怎么能违反纪律去抓捕逃掉的小老鼠呢？”  
“我记得你趁我结婚，和大和队长一起到木叶闲逛、吃拉面、拍祝福录像的时候可是非常悠闲。”鸣人的神色更加严肃了。  
“此一时彼一时啊。不过我对信的藏身之处可是非常清楚，想来是可以将功折罪、拜托各位替我清理门户的。”他停顿了一下，想到被抓走的是一直坚定地不待见他的春野樱，露出一个掺杂着恶意的微笑，“不过春野已经被杀掉了也说不定哦？”  
“你说什么”，“我妻子才没那么弱”。两道声音一同响起，脆嫩的女孩音和沉稳的男音叠在一起。鸣人听见这二重奏，苦笑一下，闭上了才发出了一点气音“樱酱才不……”的嘴。  
一直沉稳嚼薯片的淡定妞局外人蝶蝶抬起金色的眼睛，看了鸣人一眼。七代目似乎超乎寻常地关心莎拉娜的妈妈。  
春野樱观察着地形，面前是庞大的钟乳石群，按理说是该狭窄崎岖的。想来是那位浑身是眼睛的敌人改造了地形。  
好久都没有痛快淋漓地打上一场了，疾驰在水面上、怒吼着拿巨大的石柱砸人、一万起爆符什么的，真是太痛快了。她并不能对佐助和莎拉娜发泄因这两个不省心人而起的怒火，于是这种痛快的对敌便成了发泄压力的好借口。  
她甚至感谢信。他可是个那么美妙的沙包。  
莎拉娜绝对哭过，刚刚拥抱的时候脸一碰面她就知道了。突兀出现的两条干巴巴的触感，当然是泪痕。孩子还小，都不知道哭完要洗全脸。至于对佐助的怒火，那就更不用说了。但在村外有敌人的状况下，还不是撕破脸的时候。  
春野樱没想到之前封住佐助行动的刀片如今也落到了她的手臂上，刀片震动的疼痛居然都能让她难以继续战斗。她避到安全区，捧着手臂嘶声倒抽冷气，心神大动：我的百豪体居然已经崩溃到这个程度了吗。鹿丸的身体容器论，身为顶尖医忍的她明明再清楚不过，知道有鸣人看着孩子们却还是思来想去不放心溜出医院，强撑着追过来。  
曾经自律、遵守规定、三好学生四平八稳、体力充沛不曾生育的自己，从来没品尝过长久的身体虚弱而时不时会带来的精神衰弱。要是以前的自己，是绝对不会干出溜出院这种事的。少女时期的她还扇过溜出院的鸣人和佐井巴掌……唉还是速战速决，找到莎拉娜和蝶蝶就赶紧回医院继续躺着好了。强撑着实在不行。  
她看到了紫色须佐带来的走散的人，确认莎拉娜和蝶蝶还好好的便心下一松继续待在原地倒抽冷气。她也看到了信用二手技术制造出的良莠不齐的“儿子们”。  
她回想了一下信的无牙口腔，嫌恶地眯了眯眼，大蛇丸已经能用单体器官培育克隆个体了？看那些“儿子们”，这差强人意的效果也不知道是因为信是用了偷来的二手技术呢，还是大蛇丸的单体克隆技术本来就未成熟。  
佐助走过来给她来了点天照烧掉刀片，问她这点小伤你自己能处理吧。莎拉娜早就担心地跑了过来。她在心里呸了一声我和你很熟吗，十几年没见看到我受伤就是“你能治吧”。虽然理是这个理，但她得到了种种关于佐助的消息，她本来就怎么看他怎么不顺眼。听到这种话，更恶心。  
呸，男人，“将敌人燃烧殆尽的黑色永焰”，也只配烧个刀片。这么中二浮夸的称呼，那么冗长的家史，木叶家族里的宇智波篇居然是她替佐助完成。那些乱七八糟的写轮眼纹连她这个嫁给宇智波的人都不知道，真亏得其他编纂者能闭着眼睛瞎编出来，  
她避开他想搭上肩的手，演技颇佳地抬头一笑：“嗯没关系的。”战斗结束，周遭安全，她的身体和精神都松懈了下来，绵延的疲惫和头痛又往上涌，但她还是记起来要问一句女儿为什么突然出村，“对了莎拉娜，为什么突然出村了，明明我的外出调研快要结束了。”  
莎拉娜开始支吾，她实在是个很体谅妈妈、自尊心和顾虑都很重的孩子。人造人又怎么样我还是妈妈的孩子，一场乌龙，如今真相八九不离十，那么尴尬的原因就不要解释了吧。  
“哦，莎拉娜说要出村去找亲生父母。”蝶蝶明显是出于好意，想为这首次重逢的一家三口添点气氛。她强调的重点是“父”。  
春野樱大脑顿了一下，反应过来后不可思议地睁大眼睛，胸腔极速鼓动。她真不该是个贤值8的统筹者，否则她就会和心善的蝶蝶一样认为这是一句催泪的表达思父的话。她高度发达的大脑已经把莎拉娜的神态和突然出村与“亲生”“母”给联系了起来。  
春野樱气血上涌，头脑发涨，方才就开始的头疼和潜藏的怒火被放大了百倍。她颤巍巍地站起来，连佐助的搀扶都顾不上推开，她发抖的手捧着莎拉娜的脸：“啊？莎拉娜，我一个人，单亲妈妈一样的用着我一个人的收入还着你混账父亲祖宅的房贷、把你养大，从没逼过你、不尊重你、不爱护你，你现在……说你不是我亲生的？”  
她想说些更伤人的话好让此刻痛苦到想发狂的自己好受些。碧绿的眼睛疯狂地左右移动，想从这张熟悉的、此刻却没有眼镜的脸上找到点像自己的痕迹。涌出焦急后悔泪花的莎拉娜却在她的注视下，写轮眼又开了三勾玉。  
天才，真是你爸的好女儿。一天之内从一勾玉到双勾玉到三勾玉。齐活了。  
春野樱嘲笑着发出一声短促的“哈”，一把大力握住佐助扶着她的右手，环视丈夫和女儿，咬牙切齿地发狠：“好！好得很！你们才是真的一看就是的亲父女！我不过是个白白付出还讨人嫌落得一身病的外人罢了！私自出村，写轮眼，连性格也是一模一样的自私凉薄！”  
鸣人本来一点都不打算劝架，宇智波父女确实做得太过需要臭骂。他听着那个不好好珍惜樱酱的宇智波手腕被捏断的骨头“啪叽”一声 还心里暗爽。  
事实证明理智总是应该克制住阴暗的情感的。  
任由事情发展的结果就是：春野樱又晕过去了。


End file.
